


My bullcrap stories

by EbbaMusen



Category: My imagination
Genre: Fiction, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, Other, School, School Project, Witch - Freeform, but like its not really that good a dilemma, dilemma, herbs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbbaMusen/pseuds/EbbaMusen
Summary: Just some stories i made with OCs :)The plots are all completely random.
Kudos: 1





	My bullcrap stories

**Author's Note:**

> Some bullcrap i put together for school. Please do correct me if you see any mistakes! Except if it's these , , , bad boys, cuz i know they're a mess.

Footsteps smashed the lightly moist dirt, that formed a long path, stretching throughout the forest. A song was hummed along with the chirping of the little birds eating, sitting or flying around in the dark green tree tops. This girl who walks so peacefully around is called Adaire, Adaire Aiden Circe. A basket full of flowers and herbs swung a little back and forth on her arm in a fixed rhythm, so that all the plants wouldn't fall out. Now that Adaire had spent so much time collecting them, it would be a shame if they flew into the mud, sticking to the sides of the path.

Suddenly, out of the trees, a very old house peeked out of the bundle of leaves all around. It stood in a clearing just large enough for the house to have space to stand. In front of the right side of the house was a large beautiful window, made out of transparent mosaic in all the colors of the rainbow. But that window was quite dirty and certainly not very suitable to see through, but it had it's charm, and there were plenty of other windows Adaire could look out and into. Adaire went up onto the mini patio and cracked open the rusty door. The inside of the house was as beautiful as the outside, but in its own way. Adaire was standing in a narrow hallway, to her right was the opening to the kitchen, to her left was the door to the toilet, and she was currently in the hallway that led to the living room with the stairs leading to the upperfloor and of course also the door to her favorite room, the utility room. "Home sweet home" Adaire sighed and rushed into the living room, ready to prepare for the evening's magic.

Pots of plants stood in every corner and window stills, dried herbs and pest paws hung in the ceiling, and pots of beetles stood on a small wooden desk that stood against the wall under a shining window, some filled with dead, some filled with living.

After Adaire had put or hung all the herbs and flowers from her basket, she went into the kitchen.

And that kitchen is a messy one. Pots, pans, plates and cutlery, flowed around the kitchen table. All the cabinets were open and filled with bowls of berries, dry bread and musty cheese. It was also in here the mosaic window was. Adaire took a cup and turned on the faucet, it creaked like it had been years since anyone had used it, but it wasn't true since Adaire herself had used it just hours ago, but the water spilled out of the tap and into the her cup soon enough. Adaire looked at the mosaic tiles and was lost in the beautiful colors that glittered through all the smudge, but a small flak took Adaire out of her daydreams. Something was outside of the house and it was getting bigger and bigger. It didn't look like a squirrel, or a deer, it couldn't be a nguruvilu, but it certainly didn't look like a wolf. Adaire put her cup down in a hurry and rushed out of the kitchen.

A townsfolk. It CAN'T be a townsfolk.

Adaire ran up the stairs, swung past the railing and pushed the door to her room open. She had to find her magic wand quickly, quickly, quickly. The top drawer in her bedside table was torn out and Adaire ripped out the fabulous stick. And as soon as she was done, she ran down again. Adaire threw herself against the wall next to the door, breathing hard and swallowing a large chunk of saliva stuck in her throat. Whatever it was that was outside the house it would be at the door in just a few seconds. Footsteps came from the patio. Here we go. The footsteps were right in front of the door. Would they crash in? Would they set fire to the house and then just go back to the village like nothing?

Knock! Knock!

No ... they knocked on the door ... Knock! Knock! "Hello! Does anyone live here? I need help!" came a feminine and timid voice. Adaire hesitated. She had expected an angry, burly man with a torch. But women can just as easily kill witches, so Adaire tensed and shouted “Go away! I haven't done anything! I just want to live in peace but if you don't disappear then I'll throw a curse on you! " Of course, Adaire would not cast a curse on her, or anyone else for that matter.  
That witches were Satan's worshippers was just a stupid and rigid myth that all people sadly believed in. “I don't want to be cursed and neither do i want to hurt you. My son is near death and you are the only one who can save him in time. " And like perfect timing, came a weak, feeble cough, from the other side of the door. It was light and strident, the lady's child couldn't be much older than ten years. Adaire thought to herself, what should I do now? Adaire couldn't help but feel guilty that a boy so young would die before he had loved or embarked on adventures in the dangerous world. Adaire could help them too, so the boy could see another sunny day, but the price for it was the chance, the chance that the lady would go back to town and gossip about the satanic witch in the woods, her child had recovered which meant she had gotten what she wanted, why should she let the awful witch live?

Eventually, she took a deep, sighing breath "Fine. Come in"  
Adaire opened the door ...

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading :) you superb little pinecone.


End file.
